Temptation
by LavenderBleu
Summary: A different take on something that might have been. Takes place during the King of Swords arc. Mu/Tsu


Muraki and, alas, Tsuzuki, belong to Matsushita-sensei. Setting is the King of Swords Arc, whether you've read the manga or just seen the anime.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first ever Yami fic, so any comments or constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
You're such a delight to tease, Tsuzuki-san. "What are you suggesting?!" you yell at me. Really, don't you know by now? It's only your pride that makes this game necessary, you know. I represent everything you think you shouldn't want….but you do want me, don't you? I see it in those beautiful eyes of yours every time you look at me. Stop fighting so. It only makes me try harder, and this is a game you can't win.  
  
Ha. There. I told you so. The proof lying there in front of you, in the form of a King Fullhouse, is hard to argue against. There's no way out of here, Tsuzuki-san. And it's only one night….  
  
My room isn't far from here. No, I didn't choose it because I planned this in advance, but it is a rather nice coincidence, don't you think? I'd be quite content to stay here for a while, teasing the little hairs on your neck and the soft, sensitive skin under your earlobe until you're the one impatient for me, but I doubt you have any exhibitionist tendencies. I can feel you shuddering when I run my tongue along your jaw, and I could almost laugh. You really don't know whether you want to go to bed with me or kill me, or if you could do both and still keep your sanity intact. Which would stain your honor more, Tsuzuki-san? You think too much. Let me make the decisions now. You don't even protest when I take your hand and lead you out of the casino, towards my room. There's a subtle look of relief in your eyes, however, that brings a smug smile to my lips. You think I've backed off just because I'm not pressing you against the nearest wall? Shows what you know. Are you aware of how many nerve endings there are in the human hand, Tsuzuki-san? I'm a doctor, I have access to all kinds of useful information. There are approximately 1,300 nerve endings per square inch in the human hand, which explains your reaction when I trace my thumb along your fingertips. Hmmm…accelerated pulse, erratic breathing…it's either an allergic reaction to my touch or you want this more than you think you do. And all I've done is take your hand.  
  
There now, we've reached my room at last. You've been glancing over you shoulder all the way here; I can assure you Hisoka isn't coming. You are mine tonight. The room is mostly dark, lit only by a few candles and the evening twilight from the uncovered window. Oh, don't look at me so, Tsuzuki-san, suspicion doesn't suit you. I assure you, I didn't plan this either. Excessive light sometimes bothers my mechanical eye. It's a good thing I've always preferred the dark.  
  
"Do have a seat, Tsuzuki-san," I say as I lead you slowly towards the bed, and you jump slightly, startled. They are the first words either of us has spoken since leaving the casino. I hadn't noticed the quiet; it is often thus when one is alone. You are seated in front of me now, looking as skittish as a young colt with those wide violet eyes. The smile I give you is meant to be reassuring, but if anything, it only makes you more tense. Sighing, I kneel in front of you, brushing a kiss across the hand I'm still holding. Searching you eyes for any resistance, I let my lips continue their path across you hand and onto the sensitive skin of your wrist. Well, it seems you are a man of your word. You haven't tried to stop me yet. Time to push my luck, I suppose.  
  
Leaning forward between your parted legs, I scatter butterfly kisses across your eyes, your cheeks, you jaw, anywhere but your lips. My fingertips are still running lightly across yours, with just enough pressure to tease, a sort of non-touch. It takes a few minutes, but soon enough you're straining imperceptibly toward me, lips pouting just a bit. In that tiny movement, you've given in, though you don't know it yet. How far can I make you go….. I run my tongue along your lips and whisper softly, my mouth just touching the corner of yours. "Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Y…Yes?" A bit of hesitation when you realize that you can't answer without brushing your lips more firmly against mine. The half of my brain that's still thinking logically is impressed at your concentration while I'm blowing gently on your lips. "Would you undress for me, Tsuzuki-san?" For a moment I think you're going to balk, so I kiss you. Hard. It's what you've been waiting so patiently for, after all, and it ensures that you won't tell me no.  
  
And you don't. I have to back away to let you stand, then I move to take your former position on the edge of the bed. It's warm. The blush on your pale cheeks is a red as the wine I offered you earlier and lovelier than the roses you refused. How far does it spread, I wonder? This reminds me of how it all began, this watching. I thought I would be content with that at first, but now I am driven by the need to touch, to possess. Trembling fingers struggle with the black tie around your neck, nearly ripping it in nervousness. I hope you don't give the same treatment to those buttons, it would be a shame to lose such a lovely shirt. Oh, the way you move…an absent-minded grace underlying your general hectic pace of agitation, a wonderful parody of happiness. Your body language is almost flawless in its attempt to fool all those around you. But those eyes…poor little puppy, no one ever had the sense to look deep enough, did they? Not even that anal retentive secretary you once called a partner. I looked, though, and in looking just once, I knew. I know you better than you know yourself Tsuzuki Asato. You're just like me. Will you let me show you? Perhaps another time. For now, I think, you have a few things to show me…  
  
Mmm. Such luscious white skin. I wonder how it tastes. It looks like spun sugar. It's scientifically impossible for the flavour of all the sweets you eat to permeate your epidermis, but then, you are a bit of an impossibility in yourself, Tsuzuki-san, and I really do think you'd taste of apple pie. No point in speculation I suppose, when you're right here in front of me. It's both satisfying and hurtful, the way you cower back a bit when I stand over you. "That's enough," I tell you, and kiss your bare shoulder. Almost against my will, my tongue snakes out across your skin. Ah, I was right. Apple pie. Apple pie and….something else. Something indefinably you. Irresistable, really.  
  
You're trembling again, have you noticed? Trembling, yes, but you remain in place to let me trail open-mouthed kisses down your chest till I'm kneeling in front of you again. And that alone should tell you something, Tsuzuki-san. I kneel for no one. No one but you. What does it say about your willpower that you hands flutter ineffectively next to mine when I reach for the waistband of your pants? It's easier than it out to be to grasp your hips and guide you around and backwards, toward the bed again. I back away when you lie down, just staring for a minute or two. Socks and shoes are next to go, proving that I am still capable of practical thought. I studied acupressure for many years, as a medical interest. Your breath is coming in short gasps now and I know the places on the sole of your foot that I could press to make you relax, but you agitation makes it easier for me to do what I'm about to do.  
  
Stretching out on top of you, I tease the tender spot under your ear again. I must admit, it's a favourite of mine. And it's very sensitive…you should be moaning by now, but you're so very quiet. Oh, You're biting your lip. Here, let me. The little gasp you give when I bite down opens your mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue inside. I don't often indulge in daydreams, Tsuzuki-san, but when I do, they often involve kissing you. It's never been quite like this inside my imagination, though. Indescribably delicious, and warm. A warmth I have not felt for a very long time. I sense you tensing beneath me, so I move to let you breath, my tongue continuing a path down your throat and chest, teasing your belly button by sliding in and out slowly. My hands have been busy at the waistband of your pants, but I doubt you've noticed yet. That's all right, I'll make you.  
  
How do you eat so much and stay so thin, Tsuzuki-san? Do Shinigami gain weight at all? Ah, well, prominent hipbones are nice for nibbling and I find myself suddenly hungry. That tense struggling from earlier has turned to pure writhing now. Something you're not telling me, Tsuzuki-san? Or something you're not telling yourself, perhaps? We shall see.  
  
Oh. Such a lovely voice you have. Had we the time, I'd want to hear you say my name, but artless moans are music enough for now. Such a shame this must end soon. Making my way back up your body, I re-trace with my hands the path my tongue took moments ago. Your eyes are closed. No, no, that will never do.  
  
"Look at me, Tsuzuki-san." And you do. Good doggy. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"What?" Breathless confusion is a nice look for you.  
  
"If I stopped now, Tsuzuki-san, would you leave?"  
  
You look sorely tempted, but determined to take the moral high ground, like a good child who's just been offered a stolen cookie. "Of course I would!" I think you lack conviction.  
  
Pushing myself off your body with a truly regretful sigh, I turn away, towards then window. "Then you may go."  
  
You don't move. Well, I hardly expected you to believe me right away, but I am quite serious and I tell you as much. "If you choose to leave now, Tsuzuki-san, I won't stop you."  
  
You get up then, collecting your clothes and re-dressing hurriedly, but don't leave. Your hesitation is touching, really it is. I turn to look at you. Skin still flushed, so tempting…. But not for me. Not tonight. I walk you to the door like a gentleman, opening it for you and nearly pushing you out when you still don't leave. Do you think this is easy for me? Stop staring!  
  
"Why?" you ask quietly, half out the door. I thought you might ask.  
  
"Because I don't want another puppet, Tsuzuki-san. I want you. And I shall have you, eventually. But when I do, it shall be because you came to me."  
  
There, that's got it. The indignation is back. "Never!" you whisper fiercely, and I smile in return, closing the door. 'Never' is a long time, Tsuzuki-san. We shall see. 


End file.
